everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Priscillia Papillon
Priscillia Papillon is the daughter of Papillette and Patipata from The Butterfly, a French fairy tale by Félicité de Choiseul-Meuse. She is the older sister of Preciosa Papillon. Info Name: Priscillia Papillon Age: 16 Parent's Story: The Butterfly Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Celedonia Pavón Secret Heart's Desire: To learn every language in the world. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at learning different languages. Storybook Romance Status: TBA "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I end up taking things too seriously. Favorite Subject: Cross-Cultural Reference Class. Least Favorite Subject: Debate. Since I'm often easily offended, this class is kinda tough for me to stomach. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Priscillia is of average height, with long red hair and blue eyes. She wears a green and purple dress with a butterfly pattern. Personality Unlike her sister Preciosa, Priscillia is responsible and down-to-earth, and takes stuff seriously, sometimes ridiculously so. She has been blessed with the ability to speak many languages. Priscillia is fond of butterflies and spends much of her time trying to learn their language. She is also a straight A student. Biography Bonjour! I'm Priscillia Papillon. I'll tell you about my mother Papillette, but I'll be quick. She was a princess cursed with frivolity. When she grew up, her parents tried to find her a husband. She drove away the first two with her fickleness. Then Prince Patipata arrived, and he was determined to love her. She tried to avoid him, but then realized that he was the right prince. She was turned into a butterfly and charmed Patipata, and he saved her from his bratty nephew. The two fell in love, and the Fairy of the Fountain made Papillette human again and Patipata handsome. The two of then got married. It is said, but a year later, when she had her fist child, she was cured completely. She's now a doting mother of two boys and six girls. I'm number five among the children. Our names all start with P just like our parents'. In direct contrast to Preciosa, I'm more of a daddy's girl and I don't get along with my mother too well. Moms can be pretty difficult... I am not the next Papillette - she is going to be the princess of a different fairy tale, Instead, Preciosa's getting the destiny as the next Papillette. I'm pretty relieved about it since it's not a destiny I think I want. I'd rather create my own path and be stuck in a different story. I am able to speak many different languages. I don't know how many...I think like 30 or so. I'm a true polyglot, and I spend much of my time reading up on foreign languages. I also love learning about different cultures, and part of learning about other cultures is learning their languages. I'm also quite good with music, though not as good with it as Preciosa is. She's a musical genius. Both of us have taken music lessons for years. I'm quite different from Preciosa. Unlike her, I take things very seriously. In fact, some people think I take things too seriously. I feel like I forget to have fun because of it. I'm also much more academically inclined than Preciosa. Granted, she is very smart too, but I actually try to make sure my homework is done and that I get good grades. I'm a straight A student, and I can't bear to get a B - or worse, an F. Another difference between me and my sister is that I'm a Rebel while Preciosa is a Royal. I think I'd rather have a choice in what to do in life. Trivia *Priscillia's surname means "butterfly" in French. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:The Butterfly Category:French Category:NibiruMul's OCs II